


The Side that you really want to be on but aren't

by Keefer (Xiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiel/pseuds/Keefer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU: Gabriel had it all planned out. He had spotted tall dark and handsome across the club and Gabriel knew that he had to be his. One shot, companion to 'The Other Side'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Side that you really want to be on but aren't

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Other Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883289) by [Keefer (Xiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiel/pseuds/Keefer). 



> This is for the lovely aLoggedInReader on FF who wanted the Sabriel version of 'The Other Side'. Sorry that this took so long. I re-wrote this fic three times and still couldn't get it right. Finally I had to bail and get help because I just could not come up with a scenario where Sam and Gabriel made it home without having sex in the backseat of Sam's car, horny bastards. So props go to Larkafree for saving me from the perils of unavoidable car sex. I was once again delayed by a little stint in the ER… all leading to a terrible chunk of wasted time. I apologize yet again; this isn't my best work…
> 
> Oh! And slight misuse of candy. As you were.

Gabriel had it all planned out. Well, that was a lie. He had thought of it thirteen minutes ago, but that didn't mean that it wasn't a good plan! He had spotted tall dark and handsome across the club and Gabriel knew that he had to be his. It wasn't the first time that Gabriel made that decision either, it had been happening for months, years actually. Ever since Dean Winchester brought Sam to their house for the first time Gabriel had been making plan after plan to get that Moose harnessed and leashed. To his bed. For extended periods of time. So far, none of the schemes had fanned out. And some of them had been pretty creative! His personal favorite was the one with the pineapple and chainsaw.

This one though, was the icing on the cake, the crème de la crème, and the pinnacle of his pranking repertoire. He was going to pretend to be drunk. That was it, simple yet effective. Now if only he could get the wall of hair to believe it. That was the main reason he was downing his third virgin martini of the night. And that was after the two porn stars he had done with Balthazar at the beginning of the night. But those were an hour ago and he had Sam exactly where he wanted him, watching him with concern from the other side of the club. So he wasn't exactly where he wanted him, but that would be remedied quickly.

Gabriel headed across the club, making sure to bump into several people on the way over, running his hands over each one a little more than necessary, running his eyes up and down each person as he pretended to focus on them. There were a couple smiles, flirtatious laughter, maybe even a grope or two, Gabriel wasn't a saint after all. He finally made it across the room to where Sam was talking to Dean, the two brothers scanning the area around them, pointing out several people with their beer bottles and laughing. Gabriel made a beeline for Sam, throwing himself onto Sam as he smiled up at the other man. "Heeeeeey Sammikins. What do you say to you, me, and the dance floor?" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows down for extra emphasis, smiling as leeringly as he could.

Sam looked down at him, shaking his head and chuckling a bit, "You're not going to take no as an answer are you?"

Gabriel wagged his head back and forth, something he ceased instantly as it made his head spin. Maybe he was still a little buzzed, "Nopity, nopity, no."

Sam sighed, taking the last mouthful of his beer before placing it on the table, letting Gabriel drag him to the dance floor with a slight shrug of his shoulders at Dean, who, surprisingly to Gabriel, found this situation incredibly funny and was giggling like a small child. Gabriel made a mental note to remember that for later torture. Right now, all his attention had to be on the Greek god currently trailing behind him. Once they reached the center of the dance floor Gabriel immediately started dancing, well, moving his body in largely exaggerated motions and stuttering steps. It was actually pretty fun; Gabriel had to fake being drunk more often.

The first stumble was accidental; Gabriel was in the midst of pulling off a creative shuffle-slide combination when a rather husky girl collided with him from the back. Arms flailing Gabriel hit the first thing that was located between him and the floor, which just so happened to be Sam. Gabriel stared at his hands for a few seconds, they looked so small resting on the vast expanse of Sam's muscular chest. He slowly raised his eyes, trying to look as guilty as he could before shouting out, "Sorry Sass-i-sam."

Sam met Gabriel's eyes, shaking his head before leaning down a bit to reply, "It's fine Gabriel. Are you sure you're okay?"

Gabriel shot Sam a looked of complete contempt, taking his one hand and patting Sam's chest while the other one gripped tighter, "Sammy. Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. I feel fine!"

Sam looked suspiciously at Gabriel, his eyebrows rising in a way that made Gabriel a little worried that this plan was not going to work. A couple stumbles later Gabriel's confidence was at a breaking point, not only did Sam seem to take less and less advantage of Gabriel, he seemed to be taking care of him, like a brother. And that was the last thing that Gabriel wanted. So on his fifth and final stumble he decided to pull off all the stops and just go for it.

Pressing as much of his body against the giant Gabriel giggled, resting his chin against Sam's sternum and looking up at him with big eyes, "Sorry Moose-man." He giggled again for good measure, loving where he was at the moment.

Sam looked down at him, his smile getting bigger through out the night. It wasn't the smile Gabriel was hoping for, it wasn't the 'Hey there sexy. Can I take you home and do dirty things to you?' but the 'Oh god, he's so cute when he does that, like a little puppy'. So, in the heat of the moment, Gabriel took a leap of faith and changed that expression. For better or worse, that was yet to be determined.

The only thing he was sure of was the fact that Sam was shocked when he kissed him, the moose freezing up as Gabriel practically leapt onto him, latching on to the taller man just to be able to reach his mouth. Sam's arms wrapped around Gabriel just to hold him up for fear of him falling, his eyes wide with surprise. There was brief moment where there was an internal debate within Sam before his dick won out and he kissed Gabriel back, one arm slinging under Gabriel's ass while the other carded into that hair he had always so desperately wanted to touch.

Gabriel had both hands on Sam's face, a physical reminder that this was really happening and not a figment of his imagination. Just to be safe, because he had this dream numerous times, Gabriel made the most of the situation, sucking Sam's lip into his mouth and running his tongue along his teeth. Gabriel moaned under Sam's touch, feeling more alive than he had in years. Sam was the best high that he had ever had in his life and it was one that he never wanted to get rid of, whatever the cost.

Sam was the first to pull away, having to place a hand on Gabriel's mouth as the smaller man tried to follow him. He took a deep breath, avoiding Gabriel's eye as he remarked, "Let's get you home Gabriel." He raised his eyes then, meeting the gold ones directly across from him.

Gabriel lit up at what he found in Sam's face, the longing that he had yearned for for as long as he could remember. Well that was a bit of an exaggeration, he could remember that foreign beauty that caught his attention several months ago but some how Sam was always dragging him back, not that Gabriel was complaining of course. There was nothing he wouldn't give for a night with the pinnacle of manhood. With that in mind Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Sam, "Take me where ever you like. Take me in a box, take me with a fox. Though that is a little too kinky for my taste."

Sam rolled his eyes, letting Gabriel down as gracefully as he could manage before walking off the dance floor. When his back was turned to Gabriel, the shorter man couldn't help but fist pump, cheering silently to himself in victory. Composing himself Gabriel wandered silently after Sam, smiling as he took the coat from the booth both he and Castiel had been sharing at the beginning of the night and walking out the building, Gabriel following Sam like a small puppy, energy included.

There were several taxi's lined up before the club, Balthazar providing them as a loophole in his accountability clause. Sam slid into one, telling the driver Gabriel's address before the golden haired man even shut his door. Gabriel flopped in his seat, putting the back of his head on Sam's thigh and smiling up at him, "I rather think I like the view from here. You look even talker now, a mountain of a man. I say Mr. Mountain, would I be allowed to scale your tallest peak?" Gabriel reveled in the lust that spread across Sam's face, ignoring the way that Sam glanced up at the driver in a fleeting moment of panic.

"Gabriel," Sam hissed, trying desperately to right the other man, "Not now."

Gabriel pouted, flopping on the seat in the same manner found in a two year-old, "Why not?" The extra lip and crossed arms were added for emphasis, not that he did that regularly thank you very much!

Sam looked at Gabriel then to the driver and arriving back to Gabriel, the message pretty clear, "We're in the back of a taxi Gabriel."

Gabriel furrowed his brow in confusion, pondering a few moments before letting out a dramatic, "Ooooooooohhhhh!" his mouth opened wide, "They make you pay extra for getting rid of stains!" Gabriel clicked his mouth twice, throwing a wink in there for good measure, "Got 'cha." Leaning in close Gabriel breathed hotly in Sam's ear, "We'll continue this later."

Sam hit Gabriel with a low level bitch face, one that Gabriel pretended that he didn't see, deciding instead to focus on tracing Sam's abdominal muscles through his god-awful plaid shirt. Gabriel had plans for that shirt, most of them having to do with fire. Sam was going to walk around shirtless in his presence from this day forward; he would be doing not only himself but also the world a great favor. Something that glorious shouldn't be hidden.

The taxi ride was short, Gabriel living right on the edge of 'far enough to drive' and 'close enough to walk'. He stumbled out of the taxi and up the sidewalk of the apartment building, hitting the glass-paneled door with a laugh. Sam watched with concern, having paid the taxi, giving him a generous tip out of misplaced guilt. He let out a deep sigh, walking up behind Gabriel and opening the door for him, pushing the infernal item into the building where as Gabriel had been trying to pull it out with all his might.

There was a giant keypad beside the second door, Gabriel punching in a series of numbers that only he knew with a look of intense concentration on his face, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he did so. Sam couldn't help but watch Gabriel's mouth as he muttered the numbers to himself, something that he did every time he punched them in, not that Sam had noticed before; this was the first time, shut-up.

The door opened with a click, Gabriel flinging it open with a sense of determination, eager to prove himself worthy of door opening rights once again. Keeping one hand on the wall Gabriel walked down the hallway, thanking his lucky stars that his apartment was on the first floor, his desire to concur the stairs at the moment was nonexistent. He was the last one at the end of the hallway, number 69; he had personally removed the 1 the moment they moved in. And yes, he had chosen it on purpose. It was that or apartment 666, but he had felt at the time that sent the wrong message, not to mention Castiel absolutely refused to live in an apartment with that number 'adorning their living vicinity'.

It was simple enough to open the door since Gabriel always left it unlocked. No one was stupid enough to steal from him. Sam eyed the door when he walked into the apartment after Gabriel, slowly asking, "Gabriel…you shouldn't-"

Gabriel shut him up of course, the shorter man closing the door behind them and pinning the monstrosity against it, attacking his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Sam stumbled backwards, hitting the door with a hard thump, his hands rising to push the other man off of him, "Gabriel, stop."

The smaller man paid no attention to his demand, his hands moving as swiftly as they could on the abomination of a shirt before him, nearly ripping seams as he tried to get the damn buttons out of the holes. His hands were seized though, the larger ones nearly engulfing them whole. Gabriel raised his eyes to meet Sam's, confusion coming to the forefront of his mind as Sam reprimanded, "I said stop Gabriel."

Tilting his head and letting some of the act drop Gabriel asked, "But, why?"

Sam looked him dead in the eye, his stance as sturdy as a rock, "You're drunk Gabriel. I'm not going to take advantage of you."

The sound of glass shattering filled Gabriel's mind, his entire plan breaking to pieces right before his very eyes. Defeated Gabriel pulled his hands away, walking away from Sam and into the center of his living room, "No matter what I do I always fuck it up!"

Sam took several steps toward the fuming man in the center of the room, his confusion hitting an all time high, "What are you talking about?"

Gabriel turned around, his hands doing most of the talking for him, "I pretended to be drunk just to get you to sleep with me okay?!"

The look of pure shock on Sam's face would have been humorous at any other time; Gabriel just found it endearing now, "You pretended- but all those drinks…"

Gabriel shrugged, "Virgin."

"Prove it." Sam crossed his arms across his chest, raising his one eyebrow in a silent dare.

Gabriel huffed, "What do you want me to do? Stand on one foot and touch my nose? Walk in a straight line? Recite the alphabet backwards?"

Sam shrugged, "It wouldn't hurt."

Gabriel rolled his eyes before chanting, "I-W-A-N-T-Y-O-U-T-O-F-U-C-K-M-E-R-I-G-H-T-N-O-W."

Sam was silent for a moment before saying, "That was only 24 letters."

Gabriel threw his arms up in exasperation, turning around before saying, "Why do I even try?" He spun to face the younger Winchester again, taking a step forward before ranting, "I do all of this, years of meticulous planning and research, and for what?! Nothing but failed plans and a serious case of blue balls. I even stole Cassies coat!" Gabriel looked at the coat he still had in his hands, "Why did I take Cassies coat?" He threw it onto his couch, shaking his head, "That doesn't matter. All that matters is that no matter how many times I have made a move on you, you've turned me down. All I want is to be with you!"

Sam was stunned, his mind having a hard time to believe what Gabriel had said, "Why?"

Gabriel scoffed, motioning at Sam, "Have you taken a look in the mirror lately? You're sex on legs kiddo. Not to mention that every time you open your mouth you sound so goddamn  _sexy_  I want to hump your brains out no matter what you're talking about. Your laugh makes angels cry and you're just so fucking perfect I want to  _die._  Don't even get me started on your hair-"

This time it was Sam who shut the other man up, Gabriel letting out a startled squeak before melting into the other man, letting him do all sorts of wicked things to him before pulling back just a fraction to gasp, "Are you sure Sasquatch? Cause once you sign the waver, there is no going back."

Gabriel watched as Sam confusingly mouthed the word 'waver' before staring him dead in the eye, "I have never been so sure of something in my life."

Gabriel surged up to kiss the other man again, his hands gripping his shirt and slowly walking them back towards his bedroom, thanking all the is holy that he left that door open too. Spinning the two of them around, Gabriel gave Sam a hard shove causing the other man to fall onto the bed. Sam was startled for a moment, the feeling disappearing rapidly as Gabriel launched himself over top of the other man, attaching his mouth to the brunettes neck as he finished tearing the horrendous shirt from Sam's chest. His fingers worked just as nimbly over Sam's jeans, the sound of the zipper echoing with Sam's moans, each once heading straight to his straining dick.

Sam lifted his hips as Gabriel pulled the fabric from his legs, kicking off his shoes and socks in the process. His hands went straight to the buckle of Gabriel's belt, fumbling once before he pulled the leather out of each loop with a sharp tug, the snap of the tanned hide making him all the more frantic. The jeans were lost in the same speed, Gabriel removing his own shirt, his head getting caught for just a moment before he threw it across them room in disgust. Both men were in their boxers now, Gabriel ducking down to claim that chest as his own. His hands gripped tightly on Sam's shoulders, his mouth going straight to his nipples, teasingly flicking them before sucking hard, a bruise forming beneath his lips.

Sam's head keened back as he let out a yell, hips jutting up to rub against the erection above him. He started to rut against the man above him, his hands keeping a tight grip on Gabriel's hair to keep him right where he was, each sensation making his vision blur with each passing second. Gabriel took Sam's hands in his, removing them from his head and placing them above Sam's, his mouth trailing down to those abs he had wet dreams about even before he had seen them in their full glory. Sam's eyes fluttered shut as the warm cavern travelled down his chest, hot breath adding to the heat pooling in his groin.

There were two faint clicks, Sam's eyes snapping open at the noise. Looking up he saw the handcuffs around his wrist, giving them an experimental tug before looking down at Gabriel, his face marred with confusion and slight panic, "Gabe?"

Gabriel lifted his head, a grin spreading across his face as he gazed up at the other man, face less than an inch from Sam's cock, "You should have signed the waver." With that said, Gabriel tugged Sam's boxers down with a vicious pull, the friction and power of the motion making Sam groan. He watched with wide eyes as Gabriel tossed the fabric over his shoulder, not a moment of hesitation before he opened his mouth and swallowed Sam's dick whole, the tip hitting the back of his throat.

Sam let out a gasp, the heat of Gabriel's mouth too perfect to be real. Unable to stop himself he bucked up, trying to get deeper into the mouth that sinfully stretched around his cock. The whine that came out of Sam's gut would bring tears to a nun's eyes when Gabriel let Sam's dick drop out of his mouth, running his tongue over the tip once before reaching under the bed, his hand searching for a few moments before he came back up. There was a tearing of paper, one that Sam couldn't place, having to look down at Gabriel to stave his curiosity, "What the hell is that?"

Gabriel looked at the package in his hands, tilting his head innocently, "You never heard of the delightfully pornographic and homoerotic children's candy know as Fun Dip?" Sam's eyes went wide as he squirmed on the bed once he caught on to what Gabriel was saying, his body throbbing with need. "You see," Gabriel started to shift over Sam, letting his hips roll on the bare flesh of Sam's thighs pulling a desperate whine from the other man, "I seem to have lost the stick a while back and I've been meaning to replace it. Do you think you could help me out?"

"Oh god yes," Sam moaned, watching with blown eyes as Gabriel dumped the entire package over his pelvis, his tongue lapping at the powder around the base of his cock, humming as the flavor burst within his mouth. Moving lower Gabriel lapped at Sam's heavy sack, sucking one side into his mouth before giving the same treatment to the other, Sam shuddering with a gasping moan. The serene candy coating was broken by a thick, wet stripe, the granules mounding on the end of Gabriel's tongue as it swept up the back of Sam's engorged member. The sugar burnt as it scraped across the over sensitive flesh, Sam reveling the feeling. Pulling at the handcuffs, Sam desperately tried to do something, wanting more than anything to flip Gabriel over and fuck him hard into the mattress, to hear his name moaned from those gorgeous lips.

Gabriel smiled as he took Sam's cock in his mouth once again, the combination of pre-come and grape flavoring making him moan, the twisting essence sweeter than the nectar of the gods. Sliding his head up Gabriel let his mouth go slack, dragging his lips, sticky and sweet, up and down the sides of Sam's dick, sucking at the particularly stubborn sugar clumps. He trailed his tongue around the head, letting it curl into the edge before swallowing down the remnants of the treat, deep throating Sam in the same motion.

The sudden tight channel surrounding Sam caught him by surprise, a shaky cry of 'Gabriel!' was all the warning he could give before he came, his mind fading away as he knew only the pure bliss and euphoria of coming inside of Gabriel. Pulling back enough not to choke himself, Gabriel took everything that Sam had to give him, spitting the mess into the trashcan beside his bed before sealing their mouths together in a heated kiss, Sam able to taste a sweet burst of artificial flavoring and salty tang of his cum. It was a combination that he would never be able to forget, not that he ever wanted to. He pulled back enough to beg, his eyes pleading, "Fuck me Gabriel, please."

"Your wish is my command," Gabriel whispered against Sam's lips before leaning over the side of the bed again, this time emerging with a bottle of lube, his one eyebrow raised as he hesitated, "You're clean right?"

Sam nodded, pulling at the frame of the bed once again at tell tale pop of the plastic cap, "As a whistle."

Gabriel smiled as he squirted lube on his fingers, meeting Sam's eyes as he replied, "Good, cause I want to feel this." Without warning he slipped a finger into Sam, the digit sliding in easily, "Why Sammy, you do this often? Think of me while you're fingering yourself open? Imagine me fucking you open, making you scream like a bitch?" Sam let out a deep moan, pushing back on the finger breeching him, the reaction spurring Gabriel on, "Want me to bend you over, fuck you so hard you forget your name, moaning like a whore, legs spread like the cock slut you are?" He slipped a second finger into Sam, twisting and crooking them, trying to find that one spot he knew was there, "Make you cry out loud enough for the neighbors to hear? Let them know that you have my dick up your ass, make them know that you like it there, splitting you open and filling you like you've never been before. Let them know that you're my bitch, my pretty little bitch in heat, desperate to have anything in you."

Sam gritted his teeth as Gabriel hit that spot in him, arms straining against his bindings as Gabriel's words traveled straight to his recovering dick, "Gabriel, please, I'm ready."

Pulling Sam's legs up and around his hips Gabriel coated his cock in lube, lining himself up before thrusting into the tight heat before him, a shuddering moan passing his lips at the feeling. This must be the reason people saw homosexuality as a sin; it was something so holy, so pure, only angels should be able to participate in it.

Gabriel let Sam adjust for a moment before pulling back with a slow drag, the friction numbing his senses and dulling his thoughts, his only focus was the man beneath him. Thrusting back in Gabriel got to his knees, pulling Sam's hips closer to him, tightening his grip on the golden flesh. Sam let out a guttural moan, Gabriel repeating the action over and over, his motions coming faster and harder, the pace becoming more frenzied the closer and closer to the edge he got. The sound of slick skin slapping together echoed through the room, the separate baritones of either man's groans mingling into a song that only they knew, a symphony that needed no audience.

Gabriel gasped, his grip tightening on Sam's hips as his orgasm burst behind his eyes, burying himself as deep as he could go into the willing body before him. The feeling of Gabriel releasing inside of him was enough to make Sam cum again, all control of his body gone. Gabriel collapsed onto of Sam, rolling off the other man as not to constrict him. He placed his hand on Sam's chest; a hand twice the size on his own came to rest around his waist, pulling the other man closer to Sam's over heated body. They lay like that for a few moments, Gabriel shutting his eyes and drinking in the moment, wanting it to last forever, finally getting what he wanted after all that time.

He felt Sam speak, his chest rumbling as he spoke, "Gabriel, how cheap were your handcuffs?"

Gabriel turned his head to look up at Sam, "Oh they're not mine. I stole them from Castiel."

Sam chuckled, "I owe him a new pair of handcuffs then."

Gabriel tilted his head a bit, something that his younger brother had picked up from him contrary to popular belief. Raising his free hand Sam elaborated, "I broke the lock."

The handcuffs were dangling from his wrist, the metal twisted and miserable. Gabriel couldn't help but laugh, Sam beaming down at the blonde, his laughter helping fill the room.


End file.
